


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Myrcella is determined to prove that she should be taken seriously as a hunter and therefore she's out to kill a Stark wolf. But when she meets Robb things don't exactly go as planned.





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Myrcella pulled her black hood a little further over her head to cover her blond hair. Her black boots left footprints in the mud, but she planned on being back before anyone would even notice she was gone. 

_ “You’re too sensitive, Myrcella.” _

_ “You simply lack the stomach to do this work.” _

_ “Not every Lannister has to become a hunter.” _

She tightened her grip on the crossbow she had stolen from the weapon chamber. On her back she carried a can with ten silver arrows. She hoped it was enough.

_ “You are not ready for a weapon, Myrcella.” _

_ “The woods are dangerous for an innocent girl like you.” _

_ “The Starks will kill you before you’ve even seen them.” _

She was gonna prove them all wrong. She was gonna greet her family with the bloodied head of a Stark wolf on a breakfast plate. She would prove them for once and for all that she was just as much of a true Lannister as Joffrey was.

When she heard a twig breaking she looked up. She stood in the middle of a small clearing and even though the moon was full its light didn’t reach the edges. From the corner of her eyes she saw a shadow moving and quickly she grabbed an arrow and prepared her bow. Her hands were trembling slightly. In her chest her heart was racing and she could barely control her breathing.

She adjusted the direction of her arrow when she heard another twig snapping. 

The grey wolf at the edge of the clearing looked gigantic. Even standing on four paws he easily reached her shoulders. 

Myrcella took a few deep breaths and she closed her eyes to calm her nerves. 

“Hey…”

When she opened her eyes again the wolf had disappeared. 

A handsome young man, fully naked but not even the least bit ashamed of it, stood where the monster had been just a few seconds ago. He had his hands lifted and held them next to his ears. “Don't shoot, okay?” He stepped forward, into the light, and his bright blue eyes focussed on the silver arrow, still pointing at him. There was a hint of red in his curly dark hair and even in the hair on his chest.

“Stark…” Myrcella whispered. 

The young man nodded. “Robb Stark, to be more precise. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled, but Myrcella only tensed her muscles, ready to let the arrow go.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot a monster like you.” She hissed between her teeth and she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

“Because you’re gonna miss me by a mile and will hurt yourself in the process.” Robb’s voice didn’t tremble, but he still kept his hands up when he walked closer towards her. “Your footing isn’t balanced and your fingers are trembling too much.” He cocked his head and his glance wandered over her. “Your elbow is too far in too. If you let that arrow go now, you’ll end up with a severely bruised arm.” He was only a few steps away from her when he stood still.

Myrcella felt her heart skipping a beat in her chest. “I don’t believe you.” She tensed her muscles once more and yet she couldn’t bring herself to actually do it.

“I think you do.” Robb nodded at her. “If you’d been certain of yourself, you would have killed me by now.”

Myrcella took a deep breath and she clenched her jaws. “Why does everyone think I can’t do it? Why does everyone think I’m too weak to kill a werewolf?”

Robb furrowed his eyebrows. “That's not what I mean.” He shook his head. “I was actually just saying that your stance is completely wrong. I can help you fix it, if you want me to?” 

During the short moment of absolute surprise Myrcella lowered her bow and relaxed her muscles. But then she remember that the boy in front of her was nothing but a monster. “Why would you do that?” She lifted her bow again and once more she pointed an arrow at his chest. “You’re just trying to distract me to save your life.” 

Joffrey would have shot him already. Maybe even Tommen would have shot him already. 

But Myrcella still hesitated. “Damn it…” She cursed, but before she could lower the bow again, Robb already stood behind her. 

Even though it was a cold night, his naked skin was glowing and she could feel the heat coming off of his body through the four layers of clothing she was wearing. Carefully he placed his hands on her hips. “You have to turn sideways.” He pointed at a tree, only a few inches away from where he had been standing when he had still been a wolf. “That's what we’re aiming at.” He turned her a little and then he knelt down behind her. 

“What are you…” Myrcella couldn’t finish her sentence.

“You have to put your feet shoulder width.” He curled his fingers around her ankle and shifted her foot until he was fully satisfied and stood up again. “And now make sure to relax.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and Myrcella felt a shiver rolling down her spine.

How was she supposed to relax if a naked and handsome young man was touching her like that?

“Breathe in, breathe out.” He breathed along with her for a few long minutes and then he grabbed her wrist. “And now pointing finger above the ridge and your middle and ring finger under it.” 

She curled her fingers around the bow’s string while she tried to ignore the million thoughts running through her head. What was she doing? Was she really letting this Stark wolf impress her? Her, a daughter of the most famous hunting family in the entire kingdom of Westeros? How could she let that happen?

“And now relax the hand that’s holding the bow. It’s not running away from you. You don’t have to hold it that tight.” His breath touched her ear and his chest was now pressing against her back. 

She should actually use her elbow to knock him unconscious. Or she should step on his foot so she could run away. She should do everything but listening to him and following his instructions.

“Now lift your arm up shoulder high.” He carefully guided her arm. “And please make sure to turn that elbow away from the tendon.” 

As a stupid sheep she did exactly what he said and yet for the first time in her entire life she got the feeling that someone was actually believing in her, that someone was seeing her as more than just a pretty, but weakhearted, girl. 

“Good.” 

Myrcella smiled.

“And now use the muscles in your shoulders to pull.” He held her elbow while she pulled the string of the bow backwards. “Keep a horizontal line and don’t forget to relax.”

“Easy for you to say…” Myrcella spoke softly before she took a few deep breaths.

Robb chuckled. “Am I making you nervous, pretty lady?” He let her elbow go, but his cheek slightly brushed hers. “You're doing great though.” He leaned back and waited for a few long seconds. “Now use your chin to steady your hand and let the string touch your face.” 

“Like this?” Myrcella could barely talk and she felt the muscles in her arm slightly aching, but she had come too far now to let that stop her.

“Yes, but without the talking.” He wrapped his arms around her once more. “Now focus on the target.” His cheek now fully touched hers and Myrcella felt her entire face heating up. “Keep the visor on the target, okay?”

Myrcella didn’t dare to answer and didn’t dare to nod, afraid that she would ruin her stance once more and they’d have to start over again. 

“Now focus on your breathing.” Robb’s lips brushed her skin.

How could anyone focus on breathing like this? How could she focus on anything like this?

“You're doing great.” Not helping. He was so not helping. “And now when you breath out, you let go of all tension in both arms.”

Myrcella breathed in and she held her breath until she felt ready. When she breathed out she let the arrow go and her bow almost dropped on the ground beneath her feet.

“Keep on looking at the arrow.”

Myrcella’s eyes followed her arrow soaring through the midnight air and then she watched how it buried itself in the tree, just like they had intended. Her eyes widened in surprise and when she looked over her shoulder she stared into Robb’s smiling face. 

“See? You can totally do it.” He shrugged and Myrcella smiled back at him, but once she realised what she had actually done her smile faltered.

“Hurray, I killed a tree. My family will be very impressed.” She rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

“Why are you trying to impress them?” Robb spoke softly and Myrcella turned around completely now so she could face him. “Why do you need to impress them?”

Myrcella opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again when she couldn’t find the right words. She didn’t know why she wanted to impress them, why it was so important to her, why all those comments stung. 

“Don’t they love you as you are?” 

Myrcella swallowed. “I think they do…”

“You think?” Robb interrupted her and raised his eyebrows. “You're not entirely sure about it?” He shook his head and reached for her hood to pull it down. “How can they not tell you constantly how amazing and brave and beautiful you are?”

Myrcella bent her head and avoided his glance. “They’re too busy killing monsters…” All of a sudden she was all too aware who she was actually talking to. “And if they’d see me like this, with you…”

“Do you still think I’m a monster, Myrcella?” 

She looked up when her name rolled off of his tongue, even though she was absolutely sure she had not introduced herself to him. 

“We know the Lannisters also have a daughter. Your blond hair and green eyes gave it away.” Robb scratched the back of his neck. “But, really, do you still think I’m a monster?” He pressed the palms of his hands to her cheeks. 

“You turn into a wolf.” Myrcella swallowed. 

“Does that make me a monster?” He leaned a little closer towards her. “Am I really a monster?”

Myrcella closed her eyes, but her heart beating frantically in her chest almost broke her ribs. “I don’t know yet.” The bow she had still been holding clattered on the ground.

Tenderly Robb's lips kissed her forehead. “Give me a chance to prove I’m not. Give all of us a chance. I promise, you won’t regret it.”

“Isn't that what a monster would say before luring me to his den to kill me?”

“Maybe.” His lips now kissed her cheek. “But it’s also what an innocent young man would say when he desperately wants a girl to like him.”

“You don’t even know me.” Myrcella opened her eyes again and swallowed. Robb’s nose was now brushing hers and his lips were only an inch away from her mouth. “And I don’t even know you.” And yet she didn’t pull away or step back. She didn’t want to.

He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. “I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me.” 

Myrcella leaned on the tips of her toes and then she quickly pressed her lips on his. “That means I’ll have to sneak away from my family more often. What if they ever catch me?”

Robb’s arms circled around her and he pressed her a little closer to his chest while he kissed her once more. “I’ll make it worth it. I promise.”


End file.
